happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mole in the City
Mole in the City is an irregular episode in the Happy Tree Friends series. Plot At night, in the city, The Mole gets off an elevator on the top floor of a tall building. He walks to an office door and removes his mole from his face, placing it on the doorknob. The mole blinks red and lets off a small explosion, blowing off the doorknob and opening the door. He opens a filing cabinet and begins taking photos of some files, while a mysterious figure watches him from the rooftop of a nearby building. When he is done, The Mole places his camera in a briefcase and turns to leave. He accidentally steps on a security laser, setting of an alarm. The Mole runs to the window in the office, but accidentally hits the wall and stumbles out of the window in a daze. The falling glass shards cut an elephant balloon vendor on the sidewalk below to pieces, before he can give a balloon to an eager pig child. As the balloons float upwards, The Mole grabs them to stop his fall. This temporarily lifts him in the air while his stalker, a rat in a trenchcoat, watches him through a set of binoculars. The Mole floats to the ground and gives the balloons to the crying child, who cheers up upon receiving them, but begins floating upwards. The Mole then turns around to find himself face to face with his enemy, The Rat. The Mole takes out his white cane and twirls it around, ready to attack. He places the briefcase down and strikes an attack stance, but, unbeknownst to him, he is facing the wrong direction. The Rat takes the briefcase and runs off, jumping into a giant hamster ball and rolling away. The Mole holds his cane up and fires a grappling hook out of it. The hook attaches to the hamster ball, pulling The Mole up to it as it continues rolling. The ball bounces up when The Mole's body creates a bump and they fly into a mousetrap factory. The Rat wakes up, having fallen out of the ball, and finds a mousetrap clamped down on his nose. To make matters worse, a giant mousetrap has shut across his torso. He sees The Mole's briefcase in the moonlight and begins dragging his body toward it. Unfortunately for him, the giant mousetrap remains where it is, causing The Rat's body to split in half, held together only by his spinal cord. He reaches the briefcase and opens it, finding nine moles inside which begin blinking red. Outside the factory, The Mole walks off with his briefcase while the factory blows up behind him. He replaces the mole on his face, which begins blinking red. Deaths #The Elephant Balloon Vendor is cut to pieces by glass shards. #The Pig Child floats into the sky upon being handed a bunch of balloons. He dies either when the balloons pop and he falls back to Earth or when he floats into space. (Debatable and death not seen) #The Rat is blown up in a warehouse. #The Mole dies when his fake mole explodes. (Debatable and death not seen) Injuries #The Mole runs into a wall, gets dazed, and falls out of a window. #The Rat is clamped on the nose by a mousetrap, and around the waist by a much larger mousetrap. #The Rat stretches his spinal cord and rips his own body open, exposing his internal organs, trying to reach the briefcase. #It is not shown what happened when the fake mole exploded. If The Mole did not die, he should have been injured mildly at the very least. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' ('''0 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 0''' ('''1 including Debatable deaths) *Total Rate: 100% (0% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #A doorknob is blown off. #The window of the room breaks when The Mole falls from the room. #The Elephant Balloon Vendor's clothing is cut by shards of glass. #A car is run over by The Rat's giant ball. #The roof or the windows of the mousetrap factory may be destroyed when The Rat falls into it. #The mousetrap factory explodes. Goofs #Blood and body parts disappear when The Mole first sees The Rat, even though The Mole did not move. #During the scene when The Rat escapes with The Mole's suitcase in a hamster ball, a car behind the hamster ball changes from pink to tan. #The Mole's glasses are transparent for the majority of the episode, and it only seem to show his skin, almost as if he had no eyes. (Debatable, as it could easily be a design choice for the style). Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Military Category:Ka-Pow! Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Named after Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Solo Episodes Category:Episodes Category:All-Night Episodes